


Stony Shots y Drabbles

by NekoStar2529



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoStar2529/pseuds/NekoStar2529
Summary: Aquí estaré subiendo historias de uno a mas capítulos de nuestro amado Stony





	Stony Shots y Drabbles

Sabia que faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Steve y no sabía que le daría ese dia, se que no somos amigos y que tenemos uno que otro desacuerdo, pero eso no evita que lo admire, pero la verdad quería sorprenderlo el dia de su cumpleaños. nadie sabía que sentía por el bueno excepto bruce, pero no hace mucho estábamos peleados y no podía perdonarlo por lo que hizo, pero aun así lo hice lo perdone, en secreto los ayudaba a ocultarse. Desde hace poco eh notado que Steve a estado actuando algo distante conmigo o mejor dicho trata de evitarme ¿Por qué estará evitándome?  
-capitán en la próxima reunión ¿nos dará el placer de verlo?  
-ahí estare, pero espero que te tomes mas enserio las misiones que tenemos y que todo no es un juego Stark  
-siempre tomo enserio cada misión capipaleta. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
Se que Tony y yo tenemos varios desacuerdos, pensaba al principio que él no tenía corazón ni se preocupaba por alguien no sea el mismo pero el a demostrado mas de una vez que estaba equivocado. Si me preguntaran ¿Qué es lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños? les diría que, a Tony, él es el único que me reta cada vez que puede y no eh sido honesto ni conmigo mismo ya que por mas que trate de ocultar este deseo de poseerlo al estar a su lado me ha sido difícil de ocultárselo o controlarme. ¿Por qué el me hace sentirme de esta forma? Sin darme cuenta quede cautivado por el y por lo que vi Tony se siente de la misma forma que yo, otra cosa en común que tenemos los dos y es que somos cobardes a la hora de decir lo que sentimos.  
-no solo soy yo sino los demás ya sabemos lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero no se atreven a confesarlo  
-Natasha no sé lo que has creído haberte dado cuenta, pero él y yo somos completamente diferentes   
-tony los quiero a ambos, pero si siguen de esta forma juro que los esposare y los encerrare en una habitación hasta que decidan ser sinceros entre ustedes, créeme que lo are  
-sé que eres capaz de hacerlo   
Para los demás le es fácil darse cuenta de lo que sentimos, pero para nosotros no es muy obvio, ¿podre ocultar este deseo que tengo hacia ti?, no me creía capaz de hacerlo, pero en cambio a pesar de no decírtelo te lo demuestro al hacerle cada mejora a tu traje para así poder protegerte cuando no este a tu lado. Debo de admitir que le pongo mas detalle a cierta parte del traje y es que me siento tentado a acariciar el trasero de América más que acariciar quisiera morderlo, los deseos pueden ser fáciles de expresar, pero algunos deseos son más fáciles de ocultar y en eso nos estábamos volviendo expertos. Durante mi vida pasé por difíciles momentos inclusive eh resultado lastimado por personas por eso eh creado barreras para poder protegerme de que creí que nadie podía romperlas o debilitarlas, pero estaba equivocado ya que Steve se a encargado de romper cada una de esas barreras.   
-Jarvis ¿Dónde se encuentra el capitán América?  
-el capitán América acaba de terminar de entrenar y se dirige a su habitación para ducharse  
-envíale un mensaje diciéndole que lo invito a cenar en la parte alta de la torre   
Los deseos pueden ser guardados, pero también pueden ser expresados y aun no sabía ni me sentía seguro si debía de decirle la verdad a Tony ni que él quisiera saberla, durante estos días él me ha estado ignorando, pero esa invitación me tomo por sorpresa. Al ver el reloj supe que faltaba poco para nuestra cena y aunque me divertí en la fiesta que organizaron nuestros amigos me sentía nervioso al saber que en esa cena solo estaríamos nosotros dos ¿Qué será lo que esta planeando?, mientras terminaba de alistarme recordé cuando esa tarde aprovechando que estaba dormido en el sofá me acerque a Tony y lo bese. quería poder probar de nuevo el sabor de sus labios sentir lo suave de su piel en mis manos, quisiera sentir eso y mas al estar con él. Al terminar de alistarme baje a la sala en donde encontré una tarjeta que me decía que subiera por el ascensor y me dirigiera al techo de la torre, lo curioso fue que al llegar pude ver miles de papeles colgando del techo adornados con lazos en cada papel decía las cosas que amaba Tony de mi y sin poder evitarlo comencé a sonrojarme.  
-Steve ¿Qué opinas sobre la sorpresa que te prepare?  
-me gusto no solo eso me sorprendí con todo lo que escribiste ya que no pensé que te gustaran tantas cosas de mí. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-cada una de esas palabras son los deseos que trate de ocultar, pero aún falta un deseo por revelar y tendrás que descubrirlo, pero antes tenemos que disfrutar de esta deliciosa cena   
-Tony ¿acaso tu olvidaste que dia es hoy?  
-no podría olvidarlo ya que es el cumpleaños de la persona que tanto eh admirado desde que era joven. Acercándose a Steve y besando su mejilla  
\- ¿solo admiración sientes por mí?  
-eso capitán tendrás que averiguarlo. Guiñándole el ojo   
La expresión de sorprendido que puso Steve cuando le dije eso provoco que sonriera, tuve que controlarme para no lanzarme y besarlo ni para decirle lo que sentía por él. Antes de subir a nuestra cena me quede conversando con Bruce y el me dijo que debía de arriesgarme con Steve ya que ambos merecíamos ser felices por todo lo que vivimos en nuestras vidas, decidí seguir su consejo ya que después de todo me imaginaba despertar cada mañana en sus brazos y ver el hermoso color azul de sus ojos mientras me observa dormir pero no solo eso sino que me vuelva a besar como hizo esa tarde que pretendí quedarme dormido. El deseo que le planeaba expresar venia desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón y era no solo decirle que lo amaba, sino que yo también lo protegería ¿será que le gustara el regalo que planeo darle?  
-ahora estas siendo misterioso Tony al igual que el deseo que quieres confesarme   
-en parte tienes razón, pero no creo que mi deseo sea un completo misterio quizás sea mas bien temor por ser lastimado y rechazado   
-Tony yo nunca te aria eso y lo sabes, ya que eres lo más importante para mi  
-lo se   
No sabia de las inseguridades que sentía Tony ya que el no baja la guardia ante nadie, al escucharlo decir todo eso me hice una promesa y es que aria lo necesario para protegerlo. La cena estaba deliciosa y ambos nos reímos de las bromas que hacíamos, amé los regalos que me había hecho Tony, pero aún no podía averiguar cuál era ese deseo que me quería mantener oculto y pude ver que él lo había notado y termino tomándome por sorpresa cuando se acerco a donde me encontraba y me beso  
-con esto ya creo que deberías saber cual es ese deseo que decidí ocultarte. Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas  
-no creo tenerlo en claro aún quizás con esto se aclare todo. acercándose a Tony y besándolo   
-Steve. Gimiendo  
Ser besado por Steve me tomo por sorpresa, pero pronto me vi deseando mas que un beso de su parte lo que quería es ser suyo, el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad y sin dejar de besarnos bajamos por el ascensor hacia mi habitación. Cuando el ascensor se abrió Steve ya me tenía cargado mientras yo envolvía mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y nos dirigíamos a mi habitación, al llegar abrió como pudo la puerta de mi habitación. Se separo de mi y me dejo encima de la cama mientras el se posicionaba encima mío separando mis piernas con su rodilla, los besos y caricias fueron aumentando de intensidad. La ropa comenzó a estorbar, pero antes de que continuara hice que se detuviera ya que tenia que mostrarle lo que tenía preparado para él, lamí mis labios al el bulto en su pantalón.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que me tiene preparado señor Stark? Con voz ronca  
-capitán no tiene ni idea de lo pienso hacerle esta noche y lo único que tiene que hacer es disfrutarlo  
Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que Tony me tenía preparado, me senté al borde de la cama mientras que el se colocaba delante mío y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar con solo un conjunto de lencería que casi nada cubría y dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Al verlo quería correr hasta donde el estaba y arrancarle lo que estaba usando para hacerlo mío, Tony era la tentación y la lujuria en persona.  
-capitán aún le falta recibir uno de sus regalos  
-Tony ¿Qué haces …ahh? Gimiendo  
Coloque mi dedo en su boca impidiendo que continuara hablando, luego agarre una corbata y amarre sus manos mientras hacia que se echara encima de la cama. Me subí encima de la cama y me coloque encima de el a la altura de su miembro sentándome encima comencé a mover mis caderas simulando embestidas provocando que gimiera mas por el rose de mi trasero con su miembro, pare mis movimientos y desabroche su pantalón bajándolo junto con su bóxer dejando libre su erecto miembro. Agarre su miembro y comencé a acariciarlo, el cuerpo de Steve es como si estuviera esculpido por los mismos dioses griegos y debo de decir que el suero si que hizo efecto en cierta parte de su anatomía. Me coloqué encima de él y comencé a besarlo, pero estaba tan concentrado que no sentí cuando él se había liberado sus manos, gemí al sentir como sus manos se deslizaban dentro de la lencería y apretaban mi trasero. Este Steve atrevido y lujurioso era algo que me gustaba, podía sentir que él estaba tan excitado como yo lo estaba.  
-Tony esta noche no quiero ser el único en recibir placer. Con voz ronca  
Sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni autocontrol luego de desnudarme rompí la lencería que él estaba usando, abrí sus piernas dejando su entrada expuesta hice que lamiera mis dedos hasta dejarlos húmedos y luego introduje un dedo a su entrada el cual metí provocando que gimiera mientras con mi otra mano agarre su miembro el cual comencé a acariciar. Al ver que se había acostumbrado introduje un segundo y tercer dedo los cuales comencé a mover al mismo tiempo mi mano acariciaba su miembro estimulándolo por ambos lados, podía sentir con cada caricia como su entraba apretaba mis dedos y como el pre semen se deslizaba por mi mano. Si continuaba sabía que terminaría por correrse y era algo que no quería que pasara al menos no aun, saque mis dedos de su entrada y alinee mi miembro con su entrada de una sola estocada lo penetre.  
-ahh…Steve. Gimiendo  
-estas tan …apretado Tony. Con voz ronca  
Luego de acostumbrarme a la intromisión moví mis caderas indicándole que podía moverse a lo que el comenzó a embestirme lentamente, podía sentir como entraba cada vez mas con cada embestida que me daba y al escucharme gemir su nombre aumento la intensidad de sus embestidas. La habitación se comenzó a llenar del sonido del choque de nuestras pieles junto al crujir de la cama producto de las fuertes embestidas que me estaba dando Steve y nuestros gemidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes. De mi boca salió un gemido al sentir como acariciaba mi miembro el cual se ponía cada vez mas duro con cada caricia que me daba, por un momento creí que esto solo era un sueño y que terminaría despertando para descubrir que solo era un sueño, pero sentir sus besos y caricias lo hacia todo real. ¿Cómo pude tardarme en decirle que lo amaba?, Steve me embestía y salía de mi sin parar. Luego de unas cuantas embestidas gemí su nombre al correrme y manchar su mano con mi semen mientras que el gimió mi nombre al correrse dentro de mi llenándome con su semen, antes de quedarnos dormidos nos besamos y dijimos cuanto nos amábamos. Steve me abrazo pegándome a su cuerpo mientras nos cubría con una manta para finalmente quedarnos ambos dormidos.  
Luego de que ayude a Tony a dirigirse a ducharse y que ambos terminamos de alistarnos, bajamos a desayunar ya que pronto tendríamos que reunirnos con Peter y Harley para hablarles de lo que planeábamos hacer y para ser honesto tanto Tony como yo veíamos ambos como nuestros hijos y estábamos más que dispuestos a que se vuelva real. Sonreí al ver los anillos que teníamos puestos en nuestras manos, aunque no fueran de compromiso bueno no al menos por ahora si podíamos imaginar nuestro futuro juntos y eso incluía también a maría y a Morgan las dos niñas que queríamos como nuestras hijas.  
-se escucha muy bien señor stark – Rogers ¿no crees?  
-suena muy bien amor y gracias por los regalos que me has dado pero el regalo mas preciado que me has dado fue ese deseo que solo querías mantener para ti mismo  
-feliz cumpleaños Steve. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-gracias por todo Tony y por confesarme que me amabas   
-ambos hemos pasado por mucho y lo ha valido porque terminamos juntos. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-a valido cada minuto y no lo cambiaria por nada, es más lo viviría de nuevo si eso significa que estemos juntos  
-hay deseos ocultos que decidimos mantenerlos así para evitar ser dañados, pero al hacerlo nos equivocamos y también hay deseos que son tan fáciles de expresar los cuales nos permiten estar con la persona que más amamos  
-ese deseo que con tanto fervor quise ocultar y que lograste que lo expresara me trajo directo hacia ti, la persona que amo Steve. Acercándose a Steve y besándolo  
-expresemos cada deseo que tengamos y no lo ocultemos Tony, eres y serás la persona que amare para siempre. Gracias por este maravilloso cumpleaños y por el regalo que tú eres para mí. Con una sonrisa en sus labios y correspondiendo al beso de Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer shot de nuestro amado Stony y en esta ocasión es un shot por el cumpleaños de nuestro sexy Capitán América pero hoy también es el cumpleaños de Nick Fury , seguro tony ya le tiene su regalo preparado para a steve 7u7. les estaré trayendo una variedad de historias de nuestro amado Stony y Thorki ¡Gracias por apoyarme y seguirme! ¡No se olviden de comentar y votar! ¡Tkm a todas! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
